What Happened to Shizuka?
by Drake Dracul
Summary: Just a quick Mystery Fic. VERY SAD! NO SMUT!


Slight AU. Ages and timelines are all mixed up.

**Prologue**

_**The guttering candle lit the cold stone room,**_

_**The eerie silence of an ancient tomb,**_

_**In the unreached corners where shadow reined;**_

_**Lay a small, young boy in rags and chains.**_

_**With a jolt he sat up and screamed a scream,**_

_**That could wake a deaf man from his dream.**_

_**The scream not high, nor was it low,**_

_**Don't love this boy, for he's our John Doe.**_

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Katsuya?!" Mother's quiet, velvet voice pierced through my dreamy state, bringing me back to the real world where my father had just been laid to rest. "Katsuya?! Get up honey we're home"

_**I'd been dreaming of the good times, before Shizuka ran away, when she and Mom and Dad and I would run around all day. But those times have been and gone now it's just Mom and me. My name is Katsuya Jounouchi I'm seven. Not four or five or six anymore, I turned seven today I like watching police movies and murder mysteries.**_

"Coming Mom" I said as I walked glumly up to the house. I entered the house, then my room.

_**My room... The walls were dark; my bed was small and cramped. We'd never had much money or stuff so it was good enough for me. Mom says Dad's on holidays, but he never calls it's so unfair she says 'he says he loves us' but I never get to talk to him! Sometimes I wonder if he ran away like Shizuka did. She said she loved me when she ran. She said not to tell Mom or Dad, so I didn't. I just waited and waited and waited and waited for her to come back, but she never did.**_

**Chapter 2: Shizuka**

_**Shizuka was - is- my sister, she's eight years older than me. Her hair was red, her eyes were hazel/green, and she smiled like an angel. Dad said she was an angel, a gift from god, a munchkin. But she didn't like that name, Munchkin. It used to drive her crazy! She'd pout and whine than laugh. I miss Shizuka, I miss her lots. Shizuka went over to her friend's house a lot. She stayed over every weekend. But they never stayed here!**_

_**Shizuka ran away three years ago, she said 'Suya just don't worry. I will always be fine' then she ran away I thought she was just sneaking out again. But she packed her bags and ran away. We told the police but they couldn't find her. Bryannah and Jakob, Shizuka's best friend and her big brother, said they had no idea where she could be. I don't trust Jakob though; He's older and shouldn't be hanging out with Shizuka! Shizuka was twelve and he was twenty and I think he liked her a bit.**_

_**Shizuka used to laugh a lot at weird comments that weren't even funny. But that was just one of her many different quirks. Shizuka was the most beautiful girl I ever knew and she loved me more than anyone else. She loved me even more than Mommy does. Mind you Mommy always liked her best of all anyway and I think she wishes it was me and not Shizuka that went missing.**_

**Chapter 3: The Adventure Begins**

_**I want to find Shizuka! So I'm going to go look for her, or find out what happened to her.**_

"Mommy I'm tired and I'm going to bed early" I called out to mother as so that I'd have time to pack without her being suspicious of me. After packing everything I could fit into my backpack I snuck into the kitchen and filled my duffel bag with food, grabbed my wallet containing $25 and jumped out the window.

_**First, to the Finch house (Bryannah and Ryuugi Otogi)**_

The house Large and daunting as I knocked upon the door once before Rebecca (Mrs. Otogi) opened the door. "Oh hello Katsuya" She smiled "Hi Rebecca!" I pretended to be happy to see her "Could I talk to Bry and Ryuugi?" She nodded and let me in to talk to her children.

_**How should I talk to these people to get the maximum amount of information from them? Together? Separately? Just randomly bring up the subject in a conversation? Maybe we should play cops and robbers and I have to interview them separately? That's it!**_

"Hey guys! Can we play cops and robbers today?!' I squealed with false excitement. "SURE!" They both answered at once. We ran around and I caught Bry first.

**Chapter 4: Bryannah's Interrogation**

_**Get her in. Lock the door. Sit her down. Tie her up.  
That's what I have to do. That's what I have to do to both of them. Separately. I must know what they know. I must know what happened to Susie.**_

"Get in here you worthless crim!" I yelled still pretending to be a cop.  
Bryannah sat in the chair and I tied her down. "Kitty?" I groan, I hate it when people call me that "What in hell are you doing?!" Bry finally realised I wasn't just playing around anymore. "Shizuka" My tone was questioning. "I don't know much" Bry breathed sadly. "I was her cover story. She used to hang out with Jake and the guys all the time"

_**This was new and completely unexpected information to me. Shizuka hated hanging out with boys. Or so she'd always said…**_

"I need more information Miss Otogi" my formality and harsh tone took her of guard. "Tell me everything you know. Anything you know could help me locate Miss Shizuka Jounouchi" Bryannah slowly nodded "I really don't know much… Shizuka paid me to be her cover and not tell anyone what she did. I think she and Ry were together" "Do you mean like romantically involved?" Bry nodded.

_**I was disgusted! Shizuka was twelve when she went missing. Twelve! What else had she done? STOLEN? BROKEN IN?  
Killed? Oh God… Had she killed?**_

"Is there anything else you'd care to tell me?" she frowned thoughtfully "No, there's nothing else that I know" "How much did Shizuka pay you?" Bryannah shook her head. "Miss Otogi, I would rather not force the answer out of you. How much did Miss Jounouchi pay you to keep your mouth shut?"

_**I stared her down willing her to break her calm façade and tell me everything.**_

My eyes stare directly into hers. She flicked her eyes away for a second and the corner of her moth twitched as she said "Not all that much" "The truth Miss Otogi!" I raised my voice and slammed my fists down on the table and she broke into tears "How much did Shizuka Jounouchi pay you?" "Shizuka paid me $50 a month to keep quiet. She said it was a very important matter and she couldn't afford for any word of it to get out" tears flooded her face as she spoke. "Thank you Miss Otogi" I allowed her to go, only to find that Ryuugi had done a runner.

**Chapter 5: Discovering The First Real Clue**

_**Crap! Ryuugi knows what I'm up to. That's not good. That is not what I needed! GAH!**_

"Bryannah do you have a bike or a scooter I would possibly be able to borrow?" She nodded and gave me her blue bike. "Thanks!" I smiled and she nodded at me.

_**Now I have to go find Ryuugi… Oh joy, the fun in that! I can't have any help because I can't risk getting anybody else in the sort of trouble that you never get out of. Are there any other suspects? Any at all? Or am I sure it's him? His room!**_

"I need to see Ry's room" I put the bike down with my stuff "Now" "But Kitty-" Bryannah began but I cut her off "No it's essential to my investigation!" She gave in and took me into 'The Cave' as she called it.

_**No wonder she calls it a cave! The room was dark, very dark, too dark. The walls were black, the bed was old and reeked of mildew. Like something was dead… It didn't help that there was no window to let sunlight or fresh air into the room to freshen it up. It might as well be a bloody cave!**_

"Half this stuff belongs to Shizuka…" I was astounded at the amount of stuff Ryuugi had belonging to My sister. "Well she did stay in here when she slept over…" She murmured silently but just loud enough for me to hear. "But wasn't she your friend?" "Hardly" She said ever so spitefully. I found a small note saying '_Hey guys, we got a kid on our trail, you'll find me in the bush set… RO-'_

**Chapter 6: Finding Jakob**

I ran out and jumped on the bike "The bush set!" I yelled "Shizuka took me to the bush hide out filming set five years ago!" I knew where to look! I cycled towards my destination.  
Before long I was exhausted, and hungry. Extremely hungry.  
I pulled out a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich and ate it before pulling out my small sleeping bag and going quickly to sleep.

_**~DREAM SEQUENCE~**_

_**I was walking slowly through the forest, taking in the sights, when I heard someone screaming. I ran towards the piercing sound and I saw Shizuka! She was being tortured by a group of 7 guys all around about 20 years old by the look of them. They were all naked… EWWW! They cut her bad. **_

"SHIZUKA!" I screamed, jolting upright… "It can't have been a dream… It was so real… Did I just see history in my dreams, god I hope not… They wouldn't do all that, would they?" Since I was already awake I might as well be back on my way.  
I jumped on my bike and cycled up the highway dodging a couple of drunk drivers going the wrong way.  
Then, I saw it.  
A run down old shack peeking out of a large area of bush. I'd found it, I'd really found it!  
And of course only now do I realise that I have no plan and no weapon. Child genius? Yeah right!

**Chapter 7: It Doesn't Fit**

I slowly step toward the shack, listening closely as an argument takes place.

Man 1: "What the hell were you thinking?! You could have just called! He probably saw the goddamned note! You fuckin' idiot!"

Man 2: "Yeah Ry, did ya get up and take fuck knuckle pills this morning or something?"

Ryuugi: "Look guys, he probably doesn't even know where this place is, so chill, if ya keep yellin' so fuckin' loud he will know where we are."

Man 1: "The kid is on our trail! It's a lil' late to fuckin' chill mate!"

Man 2: "Hiroto's right for once" Somebody snickered at that remark "We gotta fuckin' move! The kid ain't dumb he'll find us!"

Man 1 (Hiroto Honda): "We have to move, NOW!"

Ryuugi: "Hiroto, Seto. Chill guys."

I'd heard enough. These were my guys, although Ryuugi seemed to be far too chilled and relaxed about the whole thing. Almost like he wanted to be caught…

_**Who wants to be caught for a crime? Unless, it was the other two… Hiroto and Seto? He wouldn't rat out his mates would he? Unless he had a guilty conscience and craved justice. But I still don't know what happened to Shizuka! GAH!**_

This is so confusing!

Hiroto called out "There's the little runt!" I had to drop everything, quickly grab my duffel bag and run, run fast. I screamed as I felt one of them grab me. It was Ryuugi… "Quick kid… the park on South St. two feet under the swing… Now fight to get away…" I nodded and whispered "Sorry" as I kick backwards copping him square in the nuts before running to the park.

**Chapter 8: A Shallow Grave**

I fell to the ground beneath the swing set at the old park, my hands immediately began digging at the ground.

Almost a metre down, I hit a capsule… _Titanium…? _ I pry it open and am faced with the perfectly preserved body of my sister. I take the mobile sitting by her and dial 911 reporting my find and where to find the men responsible.

Her body, face and hair still as beautiful as the last time I saw her… my beautiful sister, lay here, untainted flesh and beautiful hair… it was finally over, I could have some closure. She was not lost any more. She once said 'take a picture, it lasts longer' I guess, she was right.

**Chapter 9: A Harsh Reality**

Before the police could get here, Hiroto and Seto captured me, throwing me to the ground, knocking me out. Next thing I know, I'm chained in a dungeon, wearing rags, and a very sore ass. "We'll tell you what happened to ya sista kid. Actually, well show ya." Then, I saw the camera. The monsters forced me to sit and watch the show as my sister performed many an intimate act and she'd look up at the camera with a sultry smile. So far the most disturbing look was a sultry smirk, bedroom eyes, and cum dribbling down her chin. "I'm gonna be sick..." Seto smirked and pushed me then made me watch the last time they did it, but this time, it didn't stop there, it became worse. After all three men had, 'had their way' with her, they smothered her with the pillow until she stopped struggling. I couldn't help but cry.

**Chapter 10: The Capture**

The police arrived just as the image of Hiroto smothering her and Ryuugi watching with a scary smile on his face, but they arrived a moment too late. "Monster!" I cried and lunged at Hiroto, my fingernails, being slightly sharp, dig into his throat and I rip at his throat like a hungry wolf, my nail slices through his jugular and I sit in the blood that pools around me. "SHIZUKA!" I wail in anguish, sobbing as everything hits me at once. And I sob into my bloody hands as the police handle everything else. I end up in an asylum. Fuck. They want my name, I won't ever tell them. Mother doesn't need to know what I did. Never. I will die, a John Doe, Not a Katsuya Jounouchi.


End file.
